Yellow Sapphire
Yellow Sapphire is a Gem currently living in The Fortress with her Pearl. Appearance In stature, Yellow Sapphire is no different from other Gems of her type, being a small, slender Gem with one large eye and full lips. Her skin is sunny yellow and her eye, though normally hidden, is a pale bronze color. Her hair is blonde and in a small, neat bob, with jagged bangs covering her eye and some spikes on top, giving her the appearance of wearing a helmet. She wears a gold and orange dress with a large skirt and a pale yellow diamond on the front, along with pale yellow long gloves. Personality Yellow Sapphire has a professional attitude, giving all Gems the same level of respect regardless of status. She maintains a calm composure, knowing that it could disrupt her future vision if she becomes emotional. Despite being a Sapphire, she is unafraid to take action herself when the situation calls for it. Yellow Sapphire enjoys traveling in the Martian wastelands, even though she is fully aware of the inherent risks. This is partly because she can foresee possible dangers before they strike, and partly because it gives her an excuse to form Honey Opal. History When Hessonite was sent to Earth, Yellow Sapphire was assigned to work with her as a strategist. At first, her suggested course of action was focused on achieving victory, though this wasn't successful. Before long, even finding potential victories became increasingly difficult as the Sapphire saw the rebels herself and stopped underestimating them. Seeing very few victory options, she decided to focus not on winning battles, but instead making overall progress and/or minimizing losses. Despite her ability to see future events, Yellow Sapphire was as surprised as any Homeworld Gem when Pink Diamond was supposedly shattered. She was called to one of Hessonite's drop ships to determine a future course of action. Her signature ability muddled by emotion, she found herself unable to advise Hessonite or her subordinates, leaving them to determine a course of action on their own. As they anxiously discussed their options, the ship was suddenly hijacked and taken on a joyride. It eventually crash-landed onto the surface of Mars, and Yellow Sapphire ended up getting "poofed" in the crash. Yellow Sapphire reformed shortly after, but the troubles didn't end. After multiple failed attempts to contact Homeworld, Mars was left abandoned and in a state of chaos. Hessonite took over Yellow Diamond's outpost in place of the missing overseer, and was changing the way the outpost ran; all the while, the stress left the Sapphire virtually crippled. At one point, Yellow Sapphire slipped off to a private cubby with her Pearl, who tried to comfort her. After some time, the Sapphire calmed down enough to think clearly, and told the Pearl her concerns. To her surprise, her servant voiced her own feelings and began to reassure her, something that nobody had done before. As they talked, she began to open up to her Pearl as if she was an equal rather than a servant, and, suddenly, the two fused. As the years passed, Yellow Sapphire and her Pearl have remained inseparable. While Yellow Sapphire has ended up doing most of the "heavy lifting," it is no secret to the Progressives that she would be nothing without the Pearl by her side. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Yellow Sapphire presumably has standard Gem abilities. Fusions * When fused with her Pearl, they form Honey Opal. Unique Abilities ]] * Future Vision: The signature ability of all proper Sapphires, Yellow Sapphire can see possible future events. However, she's been "tuned" to see numerous possible timelines, as opposed to just the most probable timeline. This is because Yellow Sapphires like her are specifically made to be strategists, looking at various possible futures and using the results to recommend an ideal course of action. When she becomes stressed or upset, these possibilities mesh together in her mind, causing her to see conflicting events happening simultaneously and effectively making her future vision useless. * Levitation: An ability typical of her type, Yellow Sapphire can hover above the ground with minimal effort. In "Forward March," she uses this ability to observe the Emergency Kindergarten from above. * Electrokinesis: Yellow Sapphire can create bolts of electricity from her hands. These bolts are able to stun most Gems briefly without destroying their physical form. From Carnelian's reaction to getting zapped, it can be assumed that the bolts are at least somewhat painful to their target. Relationships Tiger's Eye Yellow Sapphire's relationship with Tiger's Eye is not fully known, but she seems to respect her authority. However, it's likely her feelings towards the Chalcedony are jaded due to her stance on casual fusion and refusal to accept Honey Opal as her own entity. Yellow Sapphire's Pearl Yellow Sapphire is very close with her Pearl, and does not treat her as a servant. Their closeness is no secret to the Progressives, nor is the existence of Honey Opal, as the two are always finding new excuses to fuse. Gemstone Gemology * Sapphire is a gem-quality variety of corundum. They share this characteristic with rubies. ** In fact, the only difference between a ruby and a sapphire is color: rubies are always a red color, while sapphires can be any color aside from red. * Corundum has the formula Al2O3 and a hardness of 9 on the Mohs hardness scale. * Sapphires are less valuable than rubies, but they are still among the most popular colored gemstones available. They are even used occasionally as substitutes for the even more expensive diamond. ** Blue sapphires are the most popular sapphires, while yellow sapphires are the second most popular. * Sapphire, especially of the blue variety, is the official birthstone of September and a zodiacal birthstone for Virgo. * Yellow sapphire is associated with many metaphysical properties, and is believed to bring wisdom, fortune, and happiness to those that wear it. Category:Characters Category:Sapphires Category:Progressives Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Yellow Diamond Gems Category:Yellow Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Active Gems